1. Field of the Invention
In a motor vehicle inflatable airbag system, a squib assembly is used as a heat generator for feeding a gas into the airbag. The squib assembly is connected to a squib connector in order to supply electrical energy to the squib assembly. The present invention is a squib assembly and a squib connector having a configuration to assure complete mating of the squib assembly and the squib connector. With the present configuration, the prevention of incomplete mating is accomplished without the use of a CPA (Connector Position Assurance) or a “shorting clip”, which are used for this purpose in many Prior Art connectors of this type. The present invention features a “Go/No Go” function to assure mating of the squib assembly and squib connector. The “Go/No Go” function is described below.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,894, 6,945,801, 6,910,902, 6,997,750, 5,586,902, 6,739,913 and 7,303,423 and U.S. Published Application 20030162444 are directed to electrical connectors of the squib connector type, however they do not prevent incomplete mating in the manner of the present invention. The electrical connectors of the indicated patents and published application do not provide a “Go/No Go” function for assuring complete mating of the squib assembly and squib connector as does the present invention.